The way he turns me on
by TheYukiii
Summary: I guessed he wanted to do something innocent... I guessed he wanted it to be a joke, but the truth is that he now can't control himself. Malik/Altaïr - shonen AI / yaoi / One-shot.


**A little piece from an old FF I once wrote. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Imagine a big guy with a mallet in your chest and he's banging on a drum. That's what it felt like the first time Altaïr touched me. I didn't feel it with the first girl I fell for or I sure didn't feel it even with the most beautiful women around. I was sitting at the working table, drawing maps and reading the papers. Altaïr was standing behind me. He kissed me on the neck and then reached into the top of my robes and gently held my nipple between his fingers. He said "That's the most beautiful thing I ever saw", took his hand out and left without another word.<p>

I was dumbfounded. It happened so fast and it was so surreal, I wondered if it really happened. It happened; my nipple still tingled.

Altaïr and I are so different; one would think we're not only from different families but from different planets. I never says a word and always wants to be alone while Altaïr is warm, loving, handsome…this leads me to the difficulty. I could have loved someone else but I've fallen in love with Altaïr.

Altaïr worked during the day mostly when he came back to the bureau that night I asked him to come down to the laundry room to help me with the supplies. As we went down in the stairs, I said, "What was that all about this morning"?

"Malik, I'm not a kid. I know how one would act if they like me. I hear the things you say and I see the way you look at me; it's more than a brother looking at his other brother."

I stopped.

"I know how you feel and I feel the same way." He put his hands on my arm and the electricity started going through me. You have to understand, being touched for me is not like it is for most people. Some people's hearing is better than others; some can smell things from a mile away while another person can't smell it even if it's under their nose. All of my skin is sensitive. That's why my clothes are loose and silky and add to that Altaïr's hand was sliding over my chest and was I already climbing the walls.

Altaïr takes my hand and leads me to the supply room and locks the door. It's dark, warm, and wet: with stacks of detergent boxes and broken appliances on the floor and tools hanging on the walls. Who cares? Altaïr is kissing me. Altaïr is kissing me with the lover's kisses I've been aching for. Altaïr is touching me and I'm alive. Everyplace his hand reaches seems to tremble on its own. He lifts the robes and his hands are in my pants. When he gets between my legs I'm electrified. I'm lost as he turns me and I bend over with my arm out over an old pale of blankets. He enters me from behind and I'm transported. I'm filled with Altaïr and my legs are shaking.

"This is how I have you in my fantasy, Malik: down here just like this." As he pushes deeper up into my belly he tells me of the nights he's spent and the things he's done to me in this room. As he talks to me they become my fantasies too.

I can feel when he's about to come and I want to come with him. I reach down to touch myself and as I feel the first spurts, I take myself over. The coming is so exquisite it almost hurts. As we're coming down and my love is kissing my neck for the second time today, I'm hoping nobody was doing their laundry. Even though it's a solid door, we made a lot of noise at the end.

He kisses me with love and touches me again; his gentle hands on my face tell me it was more than just a moment's lust. I kiss him with my heart as his brother and his lover.

We go back upstairs and the usual dinnertime buzz is starting but I'm in another place. It's almost excruciating to say and do what I've been saying and doing for years. I want to talk to Altaïr. I want to be with him. I want to touch him. Finally there's a moment where we're alone in the kitchen. "Altaïr we have to talk about all this."

He comes up to me and says "Sure Malik but I'd rather kiss you". His lips are on me and I'm sparked by his tongue but I pull back.

"Altaïr please, I want to kiss you too but please not here; it's complicated enough without making things crazier. Go down to the park and I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

I went to the end of the small park where my lover was sitting on a bench waiting for me. It was getting dark enough and there were only a few kids hanging out. We had our kiss. "Altaïr what are we doing?" He stirred at me.

"Malik, are you sorry…?"

"Altaïr I'm not sorry; I don't want to be without you but we have to know what we're doing."

"I wouldn't care."

I laughed, "You know what I mean".

He teased me and stroked my cheeks. "Look Malik, do you think I could not touch you again, or stop loving you? We're going to find a way to be together even if I have to drag you down to the supply room at midnight."

I saw the flash in his eyes when he spoke and I said, "Altaïr… you'll never have to drag me anywhere if I know you're going to make love to me". We kissed like youngsters and when we were sure nobody was around, we touched each other until we came.

The next day was sabbat, a day off. so everyone was in and out of the bureau. I was so needy and almost out of control. I never remember getting wet like that just thinking about someone and I was sure that everyone around me knew. The crazy thing was that that we did end up in the supply room again.

Altaïr wouldn't or couldn't stop touching me. Whenever no one was around he would fondle under my robes or try to slip his hands under my pants. I begged him to stop; he begged me to take off my clothes. He teased me and 'blackmailed' me. "Malik, if you love me you would do anything for me. There's nothing you can't ask me to do; if you said I should lick you in the middle of the living room, I'd do it. And you wouldn't do this little thing for me?"

He was playing but the truth is there is nothing he could ask that I wouldn't do and I want to spend forever proving it. This was silly but I took off my pants. At one point we were in the kitchen and he stood behind me and put his finger in me. I got so nervous and turned on that I told him to follow me to supply room. I spread five or six blankets on the floor. I took my robes off. I was on my knees when he came in. "Come to me my beautiful lover." I said. This made him smile.

I unbuckled him and undid him. I wanted to do all the things I never wanted to do with other men. He felt like velvet in my mouth and I loved what it did to him. I wanted him to come like he never came with another woman or man. I wanted to be the man in all his fantasies. I'd never tasted a man this way before. It gave me as much pleasure as it did my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know if you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
